


End of an Arrangement

by AussieWriter1



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 1 - Blaine and Liv have been working together for a while, when Liv gets cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first iZombie fic I've done, so I apologise if the characters seem OOC. Even though I ship Bliv, this isn't a romantic fic. I just love the dynamics between them, and I hope I've captured that. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, these characters aren't mine, no matter how much I wish it.

“I think you should leave.”

Liv had been cold and distant since he’d arrived at the morgue, either giving one word answers, or simply nodding or shaking her head stiffly at his words. There had been no playful banter, no teasing or even proper discussion. And now this. A deadpan stare and a sudden, unexpected request.

“What?”

“You need to leave.” Liv’s voice adopted a demanding tone as she took a slight step towards him.

At last, some real emotion. Granted, it wasn’t pleasant nor what he had wanted to hear, but at least it was something.

“Why? Liv, what’s wrong?” Concern flooded into his words at Liv's harsh tone. Had Vaughn threatened her in some way? However his suspicions were thoroughly debunked by Liv's next few words.

“This! All of this is wrong, Blaine!” Liv threw her hands in the air, clearly frustrated. “You’ve turned countless people into zombies, you killed innocent teenagers, and you murdered Lowell! I shouldn’t even be speaking to you, let alone working with you.”

Blaine blinked, unable to form a response. Where the hell had this come from? They’d been working together to feed and protect Seattle’s zombies from Max Rager for weeks now, forming not quite a friendship, but a partnership at the very least. Plus, she’d already yelled and screamed and thrown things at him, letting all of her emotions about his previous actions out at once. He’d apologised many times, in many different ways, and they’d both come to an unspoken agreement that Liv hadn’t quite forgiven him, but could at least move on. Now it seemed they were back to square one.

“I thought we’d moved past this, Liv.” Blaine slowly responded, arms half raised to show he meant no harm by moving forward ever so slightly. “Can I ask what brought this on? Cause I thought we were a pretty good team for a while there.”

“Look Blaine, it’s just that -“ Liv seemed to be struggling to find the words to convey how she felt. But Blaine refused to press her, not wanting to tip the delicate balance they’d discovered after a couple of weeks of working together. And so he waited, watching as the zombie before him glanced around the morgue, as if the right words would come seeping out of the cold metal and find their way into her throat.

“I was talking to Ravi earlier, and I told him about us. He wasn’t too happy and -“

“Wait, wait, wait.” Blaine abruptly cut Liv off. “I thought you two weren’t talking. You’re saying he’s finally forgiven you for stealing and using his tainted Utopium?”

“Yeah, we’re good now. Well, things still aren’t back to the way they were before, but …”

As Liv continued ranting about her and the good doctor rekindling their friendship, Blaine felt something click in the back of his mind. Suddenly everything came into sharp focus, as if the fog he’d been stumbling through since arriving in the morgue that day had finally lifted. As he worked his way through the unexpected epiphany, he felt his blood begin to boil.

“So that’s it huh?” Blaine spat, once again cutting Liv’s sentence short. “You’re fine working with me when there’s no one else. When you’re all alone, abandoned by the ones you love, you have no problem confiding in the enemy, helping him, getting to know him. But now the gang’s getting back together, there’s no room for twisted morals. It’s back to living in the light after spending so long thriving in the grey. Time to throw the White Hat back on again huh? Tell me, does it fit as well as it used to?”

During his tirade, Blaine had moved steadily closer to Liv, invading her personal space at an alarming rate. However, neither one appeared to notice; Blaine was too encompassed by his building rage, and Liv found herself drowning in the truth of his words.

“What do you think, Blaine?” The whisper crossed Liv’s pale lips cautiously, as if dreading the answer yet craving more truth.

“I think you’re scared, ashamed of everything you’ve done. Well guess what sister, you’ve rolled in the mud for far too long. You’ll never get that stain out, trust me.” Blaine leaned in closer than ever before, his face hovering menacingly over Liv’s. Neither moved for several moments, their breath mingling as gazes danced between sparkling blue eyes. It was almost as if they were both daring the other to back down first; the unstoppable force and the immovable object.

Abruptly, Blaine turned and stalked up the steps, eager to breathe fresh air before the stale smell of the dead suffocated him.

“I’m sorry Blaine.”

Had there been any background noise, the former zombie may not have caught the three words now circling him, desperate for attention. He twisted slightly, angling his head back towards the pale girl below him.

“Sweetheart, sorry can’t even begin to heal something so broken.”

Spinning before his now former partner-in-crime could respond, Blaine quickly ascended the stairs, practically running from the morgue.

For this, Liv was glad, as he was unable to see the lone tear slowly crawling down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! Hope you liked it, and please leave a comment. Good, bad, constructive criticism, I want to hear it all! Oh and kudos if you caught the little Buffy reference ("You're scared, ashamed of what you feel, and you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't deal ...") *goes off to sing Once More, With Feeling songs*


End file.
